Sumeragi Maki
(Forward) |number = 9 |element = Wind |team = Epsilon Epsilon Kai |seiyuu = Yuki Kodaira |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha |debut_anime = Episode 034}} Sumeragi Maki ( マキ), also known as Maquia (マキュア), is a forward for Epsilon. Profile Appearance She has dark turquoise hair with white highlights, similar to Yagami Reina, and is seen having her hair tied up into two large circular-looking discs that resemble fans or flowers. She probably put her hair like this when playing soccer because they seem to be very long. She has teal eyes which becomes red like others players in Epsilon Kai. It is also noted that she has pointy ears like Kogure Yuuya and most of the Epsilon players. Personality Maquia is shown to speak in third person a few times, usually saying "Maquia doesn't like that guy" or "Maquia does not like Raimon". It is mostly just about her disliking the Raimon team back when she was in Epsilon. Despite talking in third person in the Japanese version, in the dub version, she doesn't speak in third person, just normally in first person. She has been seen in all the matches against Raimon until Okinawa when Epsilon was beaten. Without the meteorite influence, Maki seems to be an energetic and joyful person. Plot Season 2 Maquia is introduced as one of the female players of Aliea Gakuen's first rank team, Epsilon, as well as Epsilon Kai. She first appeared with her teammates when Desarm banishes Reize and Gemini Storm from Aliea Gakuen. She later appears during Epsilon's game against Manyuuji. Season 3 After the Aliea Gakuen arc, Maki is shown happily playing her own soccer with the others from Epsilon, Gemini Storm, Diamond Dust, Prominence and The Genesis. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Maquia, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Huge Ryuu no Gekirin (巨大竜の逆鱗, randomly dropped from Yamatodamashii at Kanda Satoko's taisen route) *'Item': Aliea Soap (エイリア石鹸, randomly dropped from The Genesis at Fuyukai Suguru's right taisen route) *'Topic': Popular Idol (人気アイドルの話題, obtained on third floor of Raimon's main building) *'Topic': Gap to See (見た目とギャップの話題, obtained in front of Raimon's soccer building) After this, she can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * ---- Epsilon Kai form * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| Epsilon form * * * * ---- Epsilon Kai form * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * }} * * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * * }} Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Aliea A' *'Inazuma '09' (Epsilon Kai form) *'NEW Epsilon' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Aliea A' *'Gaia' *'Inazuma '09' (Epsilon Kai form) *'Takabis' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Aliea Gakuen' *'Kaze no Eiyuu Tachi' Wii *'Aliea Gakuen' Navigation Category:Original series characters